


Kat Toy

by FumiKanno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Invasion, Master/Pet, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Katarina x Lux [Futa/Fem]Lux has made a habit of sneaking around town and playing at adventurer under cloak and pseudonym, but a pair of eyes follow her closely in the shadows. She awakes one night to an intruder with blade at her back in bed, straddling her ass...Written as a submitted one-shot prompt reward. Two prompts will be uploaded every Wednesday.Follow me on Twitter for updates! ♥
Relationships: Katarina Du Couteau/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	Kat Toy

Lux awoke with a start. The last thing she'd remembered was passing out in her bed after a long night of sharing drinks with a couple of soldiers at the bar, having been a reward for her generosity in helping them on a job. She often slipped away from her home under the cover of night, donning cloak and false name, just for a change of pace. To live her life without the overbearing presence of family name expectation and strict rules. It was nice to relieve the burden on her shoulders ever now and again, to play at being just another local who would help those in need for nothing in return. That was right, it was too late into the night and her thoughts too clouded with liquor to properly make the trek home. She'd opted to pay for an inn room, just for tonight, her eyes glancing around the dimly lit chambers with a drowsy yawn.

There was nothing but the looming shadows of furniture under the moonlight peeking through her window. Her head flopped back onto her pillow, rolling onto her stomach and shutting her eyes. A yelp escaped her lips as something pounced, grasping her by the arms and pinning her to the bed. The pleasantly light, though still rather strong, weight of a curvy female weighed down on her, inciting panic in the blonde girl. She tried to call out, but a hand clasped over her lips.

"Keep it quiet, Crownguard," a husky voice demanded, vivid red locks draping over the sides of Lux's face from above. She could feel her attacker's weapon at her backside, pressed against her ass at an awkward angle, and the woman's chin on her shoulder. She let out a muffled squeak and shifted her gaze, quickly recognizing the woman's scarred face as none other than Katarina. Was this the end of her line? Why would Katarina target her, of all people?! "I've been watching you for awhile now. Is the princess too restless to stay in her castle?" Katarina mocked playfully, grinding up against Lux's backside. It became rapidly apparent that... Well, that wasn't quite a dagger nestled against her butt. A growing bulge was slowly stroking itself across the cleft between her cheeks, the Demacian's ass clad only in a pair of panties.

"Mmf?!" Lux questioned through her muffled, disgruntled moans. Katarina chuckled softly, biting her lip. They locked eyes, those piercing, green hues equal parts arousing and terrifying.

"Heh, you've been sneaking out a lot lately, hm?" Katarina purred softly. Lux was thoroughly panicked and shocked at this point, her heart pounding in her chest at a mile a minute, squirming and twisting her torso in feeble attempts at escaping. "Relax, relax..." Katarina sighed, moving her hand from Lux's lips to brush the blonde bangs from the Demacian's face. "Just keep it down and I'll be gentle, wouldn't wanna wake up the neighbors and have them find a Crownguard getting fucked in the ass by a Noxian cock, would you?" she taunted. Lux's face lit up a bright red, realizing the truth behind that implication. If someone got the wrong idea about this meeting... That she snuck away from home would be bad enough, but to be caught with a Noxian would be... Oh no.

"...But... Fine," Lux resigned with a sigh, voice hardly above a trembling whisper. "Could you at least tell me why?" She whined, squirming still. Katarina cupped the girl's chin and, rather suddenly, stole a kiss. Lux's blue eyes widened in shock. Katarina's lips were surprisingly soft and warm, making her eyelids flutter slightly. Their tongues mingled for a brief moment, a strand of drool bridging the gap as the Noxian broke their embrace.

"I've been watching you for awhile," Katarina remarked, slowly shifting up and undoing her pants. Lux watched nervously over her shoulder, gazing at the tent in those trousers as it was freed from those skin-tight leather bottoms. She gasped, Katarina's "weapon" bouncing free and standing fully hard at an eager twelve inches. Katarina smirked, acknowledging Lux's reaction and reaching down to slowly start stroking the hard, pale length. "At first it was out of amusement, watching you try and blend in with the common people... But I couldn't help but keep watching when I realized that you're actually pretty fucking cute," she boldly confessed, plopping down on Lux's thighs and letting that thick length rest across the Demacina's perky ass. Lux was taken off-guard. Cute? Katarina thought she was cute? Surely she misheard the woman, one of the most renowned assassins of Noxus, sworn enemies until the end, thought she was... Cute. Why did that make her heart flutter? Where had the fear in her heart gone? This didn't make sense!

"It got to a point where I couldn't help but stalk you, just to keep up with your antics," Katarina further elaborated. Her hands roamed over Lux's cheeks, tenderly massaging them with a skilled, firm grip. Lux couldn't help but let a soft moan escape, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh, relax," she sighed, giving that peach-shaped rump a slap. The action was met with a high-pitched yelp. The Noxian shifted forward, raising her hips and pressing her large bosom against Lux's back. Lux could feel her panties being drawn aside and that spongy, pre-cum oozing tip aligning itself with her cunt. She clutched the sheets beneath her nervously. "Just think of this as... A diplomatic opportunity. A way for our houses to bond a little, hm? For the good of Demacia..." Her words were a heated whisper in Lux's ear, drawing goosebumps from the girl's skin.

"...Alright," Lux softly consented with a nod. Had she wanted this too? In truth, their rivalry aside, Katarina's cock had been rather tasty looking... Albeit, she was still a bit drunk. At least, she told herself that she was, just to soften the blow to her ego. That tip mashing against her wet slit was making her legs weak already, craving for the attention. Katarina chuckled, licking her lips, before plunging forward. "Hahh!" Lux immediately whimpered, reacting to the sensation of being split open by that impressively thick girth, eyes widening and lips parting. Katarina clapsed a hand over the blonde's mouth, silencing her quickly.

"Didn't I say to keep it down, dammit?!" Katarina growled softly. Lux winced, a slight nod of understanding following. "Alright, then keep it down, or else I'm not gonna hesitate to take everything out on your ass. Consequences be damned," she threatened with a soft grunt, forcefully shoving herself deeper as if to illustrate her point. Katarina's hand slowly lowered itself, wrapping one arm around Lux's neck while the other reached underneath and clutched the Demacian's chest. They were a bit more than a handful, Katarina's hand having slid underneath the blonde's baggy pajama shirt and pawing at one of those supple mounds eagerly.

"S-...Sorry," Lux apologetically panted, struggling to get the word out while maintaining her composure. Katarina's hips had begun to slowly thrust, squeezing herself an inch deeper with each buck of her broad hips against Lux's ass. "You're just... Nng, really big..." She groaned, managing to subdue the desires to holler and cry out down to soft moans and grunts.

"Aw, the little light of Demacia can't handle a fat Noxian dick, hm?" Katarina playfully taunted, Lux burying her face in her pillow in embarrassment. Did she have to phrase it like that? There was a clear air of superiority to her, clearly putting herself above Demacians as a whole.

"Hey!..." Lux squeaked out, gripping the covers tighter. "I didn't... Say that..." she moaned softly, her resistance immediately weakening with each powerful thrust of Katarina's fat cock into her cunt. Katarina arched a brow, snickering slightly, before pinching one of Lux's nipples harshly. The Demacian yelped, gritting her teeth to stifle it.

"Oh, please," Katarina laughed, starting to intensify her thrusts. "All I had to do was take out my dick and you got wet. It was clear as day across your adorable face!" She seemed driven to prove a point, hammering eagerly away at those slick folds with furious pumps of her meaty length. It was only a matter of times before she'd be ramming herself against the girl's womb, already nearing the hilt of her massive girl-dick with each hungrily driven lunge forward. "The pure of heart Demacian poster-child waters at the mouth when she sees a Noxian take out their dick, it's absolutely precious!" She mocked, leaning forward and nibbling on Lux's neck. Lux whimpered softly, wanting to struggle but knowing it was futile. Her willpower was faltering, feeling that thick girth scraping her clenched walls and rearranging her insides. "I would've done this sooner if I'd have known it was this easy..." Katarina cooed, dragging her tongue along Lux's neck. "I'll have to start paying you a visit at home, too... Maybe I'll do that when I need my balls drained from now on, hm?" She chuckled.

"Nn... Noo..." Lux hardly resisted the thought. The thought of having her bedroom invaded and her cunt taken at will by a big, thick cock - and especially Katarina's, of all people - was so... Humiliating. Yet far too exciting for her to be comfortable with admitting. Her body trembled, her spine quivering with the bliss of being stretched and rammed into from behind. Her head tilted back, a low, suppressed groan escaping her parted lips. The vice-like grip around Katarina's cock was a telltale sign of the girl's orgasm, the Noxian far too pleased by the prospect.

"Cumming on my dick like the slut you are, hm?" Katarina teased, nipping at Lux's ear. Her thrusts began to speed up, rolling her hips slightly in her efforts to rearrange Lux's insides and mold them to the shape of her shaft. "Such a good girl..." More fuel to the flame, Lux furiously blushing. Her best efforts to hide it were futile, and her body only continued to heat up with each pump of that swollen helm ramming itself against her cervix. Katarina's grip around her neck tightened, the tweaking of her erect teat more harsh. The Noxian was getting serious, exchanging her banter for grunts and groans. "So fucking tight... You'll make... Nnf, such a good sleeve," Katarina chuckled through labored breaths, her lips intimately close to Lux's ear.

Lux couldn't bring herself to reply, weakly moaning and panting into the pillow she held her face in, knowing she'd lost this battle all too easily to the far more experienced Noxian's meaty cock. She could feel Katarina's lap slamming into her wobbling cheeks from above, balls slapping against the supple skin of her thighs, rapidly increasing the tempo of those jackhammer thrusts and making the bed creak wildly underneath them. Lux shuddered, throwing her head back, unable to resist the bliss of being slammed against and stretched out so mercilessly. She'd already came twice, digging her deeper into her own shame, but Katarina had no witty remark for her this time.

Instead, the redhead's hips slapped into Lux's ass one final time before staying sheathed deep inside. Her lips locked with the blonde's neck, clutching those petite curves tightly. Her shaft twitched and throbbed, her seed starting to pour out into those constrictive walls without a care in the world, flooding Lux's womb with evidence of their forbidden union. Lux's eyes fluttered shut, biting down on her pillow and taking every last drop until her folds overflowed with that gooey seed. Katarina gave a final thrust, causing Lux to softly moan out, before slowly dredging her shaft from those cream-stuffed walls.

"Hahh... Fuck," Katarina sighed softly, sitting up and breaking their embrace. She let that cum-stained length rest across those spread cheeks, smearing more of that sticky seed over that smooth skin, wiggling her hips and grinding across the backside before her. "Heh, I'd say diplomacy went quite well... Let's meet again early tomorrow, I wanna take some time to train your other holes, too..." she purred, giving Lux one final smack on the ass before pulling herself off of the bed. Lux was prepared to raise the question, only to have it answered immediately. "I'll come to you when I'm ready, don't you worry about a thing, pet."

Lux flinched at that nickname, but it was as if Katarina had vanished into the night in the blink of an eye. There was no time to object or bargain her way out of this, it seemed - Katarina had already claimed her as her brand new plaything.

Well, like Katarina said, maybe it was for the good of their two houses...


End file.
